My Beloved Cat
by Enaji-Chan
Summary: Another Okikagu for everyone. I hope you'll enjoy reading this one. Have you played a love game before? :D


_**TITLE**_**: My Beloved Cat  
**_**PAIRING:**_** Okita Sougo and Kagura of Gintama  
**_**GENRE: **_**Comedy; Fight; Love  
**_**NOTE**_**: I don't own everything but imagination,, hehe**

**~ONE SHOT~**

Scenario : Kagura as always bought a piece of Sukonbu - kelp coated with vinegar, sugar and salt when he saw Shinpachi heading to the Yoruzuya office together with a guy .. Oh, it's Sougo...

Kagura followed them and asked Shinpachi why is he with Sougo in a bad mood way.. "_Aah,, it's because of Shinsengumi's job to find a lost cat.._" Shinpachi replied with a gentle mode. "_And so., who cares after all?_" Kagura nodded while spitting the last piece of Sukonbu in her mouth. "_After all, it's your job to find something right, because you're a freelancer, it's not my part.._" Okita said with teasing and irritating smile on her face. It's obvious that he's a man who's willing to do everything just to annoy that woman. They always fight and they're always getting a fair score... always draw. They didn't stop until Shinpachi said "_we're here!_"

**INSIDE THE OFFICE...  
**  
"_Aaah, a lost cat... And so who cares?_" Said Gin while cleaning his nose. Kagura decided to go outside for Sougo really irritates her. After she has gone outside, Sougo said that there's a reward for some who can find that shogun's cat and as usual, Gin's reaction turned into a burning fighting spirit, "_REWARD, oh, What a powerful word_" Shinpachi sighed while saying those things.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE...  
**  
Kagura is walking outside when Sougo reached her. "_Hey stupid!_" Sougo said to Kagura. Kagura ignored him and to make her more annoyed, he go nearer. "_Hey what the!_" Kagura said in an angrily mood. "_Will you please let me go peacefully? Please..!_" Sougo didn't reply. He just gave Kagura a teasing smile that made Kagura's mood more bad and bitter. "_What do you want?_" Kagura asked. "_Let's play CAT AND MOUSE_" Sougo finally replied. "_Cat... and Mouse?_" Kagura asked again curiously. "_Yeah, it has very simple rules. I will be the cat because I am the one who asked you to play and because I'm the cat, you're going to be the mouse, very simple huh_" Sougo explained. "_Just say yes and we'll proceed to the mechanics..._" Kagura has no idea about the game but she wants to win over Sougo so she desperately said yes... Sougo explained the mechanics carefully, "_I'll always follow you and do good things to you for this is my bait, if you fall in my bait, you'll lose, if you don't so do I. It means we're playing a love game, if you fall in love with me, you're dead._" Sougo explained with irritating smile. "_And if I win?_" Kagura asked again, "_Then I'll be yours, loyally and faithfully_" Sougo replied with an innocent smile. Kagura blushed a little after seeing that smile of Sougo... "_But if you lose..._" _Sougo continued "You'll be mine, all mine, loyally ..._" Sougo went nearer to Kagura and touched her head down to her nose and continued... "._..and faithfully". _SinceKagura accepted the challenge from the very beginning there's no way out but to agree. "A_LRIGHT! GET IT! I can't afford to lose... I must win so I can move freely._" Confident Kagura said. "_Then let's start, from now on_" ...

**MEANWHILE, GIN AND SHINPACHI IS OFF FINDING THE LOST CAT...**

"_Where is that cat! Grrr!_" Gin shouted due to irritation of finding that cat. Shinpachi as usual determined to find the cat looks left and right until he saw Kagura and Sougo in front of a bookstore. He was a little bit curious of what they were doing together and worried as well because they can fight anytime, for a sadist and a boyish they may kill each other. Gin also saw the bookstore but not the two. "_Hey, Pachi.._." Gin called Shinpachi, "_Yeah?_" Shinpachi replied. "_Did you see what I see?_" Gin asked. "_Yeah._" Shinpachi replied... "_The bookstore..._" Gin said. "_Yeah...The Bookstore._" Shinpachi replied. "_Let's go near them and take a look._" Gin said. "_I don't know if it's a good idea._" Shinpachi replied arrg! It's always an asking and replying scenario! "_Of course it is! There are many of them inside, it's on the new season and if we don't hurry maybe others will get that!_" Gin shouted to Shinpachi. "_Hey, do we really understand each other?_" Shinpachi asked. Gin simply replied 'dunno' and they proceed... While entering the bookstore, Gin didn't notice Kagura and Sougo while Shinpachi did, but for him it's better if he won't bug them though he thinks that it's also a horrible idea. And because Gin is focused on the book 'Jump' he didn't notice that the lost cat was actually in front of them, while Shinpachi has deep thoughts according to what he saw so he also didn't notice the cat. 'SIGH' poor cat, waiting for them to notice her. So the cat decided to wait outside the store.

And so the game is set, Sougo thinks about getting a high score. Kagura looks dismayed because even though Sougo really annoys her, she likes him. She knows she'll never win with this. Same with Sougo, though his not an emotional type of person, he also likes Kagura that he wanted her to cry. As a sadist, he wanted to hurt Kagura's feeling just to comfort her. After annoying her and make her cry, he just wanted to give his shoulders to that crying girl. But every time he tried to do it, it's always a failure just like trying to kill his vice-commander Hijikata-san for Kagura is a strong type of woman. Sougo to make Kagura happy said something... "_Don't worry; you have a chance of winning this game._" Sougo gently comforted Kagura. Then Kagura became active for she knew that there's a hope. "_How?_" Kagura asked. "_You can use 5 cheats in a row or maybe in an instant_" Sougo answered. Kagura can't understand a thing, if this is a love game then how can a player cheat? She looks curious as for finding the answer. "I_t depends on you on when or where to use the 5 cheats, you can do it one-by-one or at the same time, seduce me or what-so-ever you're trying to do just to deal with me, being a mouse is being in a defense mode so I can give you some cheats._" Kagura at the same time is interested on how to win the game so she asked "_How will I know if my cheat is effective?_". "_Simple..._" Sougo replied, "_If I fall in love with you_." Then Kagura noticed what Sougo wanted to do. Sougo knew he was the loser this time but all he was planning is to get what he wants. As a sadist but after all as a man itself.

Days passed and the two still dating each other. Sougo realizes that Kagura isn't using any cheats so he asked her. Meanwhile Gin and Shinpachi are still hoping to see the cat. "_Where the hell is that cat!_" Gin shouted, he still didn't notice Kagura and Sougo together and Shinpachi as usual although he noticed them he didn't care to care at all. But the cat is still waiting for them two to be noticed. To use the first cheat, Kagura kissed Sougo on the cheeks. Shinpachi saw them and was deeply shocked, because of that, he didn't noticed that he is actually stepping the cat's tail, ow, poor cat, he just apologized to the cat and because his mind is blank, he didn't notice that the lost cat is in front of him. Sougo kissed her back at her nose down to her lips that made her blush like a tomato and Shinpachi was deeply oh, not just deeply but also madly shocked. He didn't notice that he actually holds the cat's neck so tight. "_Hey Shinpachi!_" Gin asked, because of shock, Shinpachi - although he didn't intend to do it, slapped Gin to look at its left side where Sougo and Kagura are standing by. Gin saw Sougo kissing and hugging poor Kagura who's getting to give in to her feelings. Kagura didn't notice everything so she also hugged Sougo while feeling his kiss that made Gin so shocked that he also squeezed the cat that Shinpachi holds. "_Uhh? Do we hold... a cat?_" both of them asked... "_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! The lost caaaaaaat!_" Gin shouted that made Kagura see them. "_Did you see us?_" Sougo asked while having a blush on his face.

They just went to the office to explain about the cat. "_Then you found it. I say I must return to the Shinsengumi and say that the problems are solved._" Sougo said and look at Kagura's expression, Kagura looks worried. Although he doesn't know what she's thinking he just said "_Let's stop the game, red monster. I forfeited it._" Kagura looks sad and angry. "_What do you want!_" Kagura asked "_I still have 4 cheats left! Why are you doing this to me?_" she continued. She did not get any answer from the guy, while Shinpachi and Gin is busy for the cat and listening to them as well. Sougo just said goodbye and left the office with lonesome face. Kagura started to cry when Gin went near her and said something "_Our Kagura is now a big girl._" Kagura just look at Gin while crying. "_Men are difficult to understand but men have reasons on what they are doing. If they don't then ,,, am well they don't. Just try and look what will happen, who knows?_" Because of that, Kagura thanked Gin and went outside.

She ran after Sougo and at last called him as 'Sougo-kun' that made Sougo turn around. The rain starts to fall and drizzles arrived. "_I made my 2nd cheat_" going nearer to Sougo and giving him shade by her umbrella "_my 3rd cheat_" hugged him "_my fourth_" Sougo asked her about the last cheat. "_What's your last cheat_" He asked. "_After giving you my kiss as first, my wish as second, my care as third and my hug as fourth, I'll be loyal and faithful to you as my fifth cheat_" she answered. "_Hey that's not it! I'm the one who forfeited, I'm the one who lose._" Sougo explained "_No, I lose before you surrendered_" Kagura said. "_So you love me too?_" Sougo asked. "_Huh? y-you love me?_" Kagura asked too. "_There I said it. But as your fifth cheat you must be mine!_" Sougo shouted and everyone around looked at them that made Kagura's face blushed.

**OMAKE :**

"_HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOSE!_" Kagura said  
"_NO! YOU JUST SAID IT'S YOUR 5TH CHEAT!_" Sougo replied  
"_BUT YOU FELL IN-LOVE FIRST!_" Kagura said  
"_I'M THE CAT SO I'M THE WINNER!_" Sougo replied

and they lived happily but not peacefully together.

**A/N:** Sorry for the typo-errors and wrong grammars. Well Nobody's Perfect though XD hope you enjoyed… :) I would love to receive some reviews even if it's a violent reaction, at least they cared XD bwaha and it's a little bit OOC I'm sorry XD


End file.
